Carrie Underwood
:See also Biography Carrie Marie Underwood is an American country singer and actress. She rose to fame as the winner of the fourth season of American Idol in 2005. Her debut album, ''Some Hearts'', was released in 2005. Bolstered by the huge crossover success of the singles Jesus, Take the Wheel and Before He Cheats, it became the best-selling solo female debut album in country music history, the fastest-selling debut country album in Nielsen SoundScan history and the best-selling country album of the last 14 years. Underwood won three Grammy Awards for the album, including Best New Artist. American Idol In the summer of 2004, Underwood auditioned for American Idol in St. Louis, Missouri, singing Bonnie Raitt's "I Can't Make You Love Me". After she sang "Could've Been" by Tiffany on the top 12 girls night, judge Simon Cowell commented that she would be one of the favorites to win the competition. During the final, she sang with Rascal Flatts on "Bless the Broken Road". On May 25, 2005, Underwood became the season four winner. Her winnings included a recording contract worth at least a million dollars, use of a private jet for a year, and a Ford Mustang convertible. Some Hearts Underwood's music career began with the release of her first single, "Inside Your Heaven", on June 14, 2005. Underwood's debut album, ''Some Hearts'', was released on November 15, 2005, entering the Billboard charts with 315,000 copies sold, debuting at No. 1 on the Billboard Top Country Albums and at No. 2 on the Billboard 200. The album's second single, "Jesus, Take the Wheel" was released to radio in October and later peaked at No. 1 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs, topping it for six consecutive weeks, and at number twenty on the Hot 100. At the 2005 Billboard Music Awards, her hit song "Inside Your Heaven" won the coveted Top-Selling Hot 100 Song of the Year award and also Top-Selling Country Single of the Year award, and she won Country Single Sales Artist of the Year. In 2007, at the 49th Grammy Awards, Some Hearts received four Grammy nominations and Underwood won her first two Grammy Awards: Best New Artist and Best Female Country Vocal Performance for "Jesus, Take the Wheel". In 2007, Forbes reported that Underwood earned over $7 million between June 2006 and June 2007. Carnival Ride Underwood's second album, ''Carnival Ride'', was released in October 2007. On Carnival Ride, Underwood was more involved in the songwriting process; she set up a writers' retreat at Nashville's famed Ryman Auditorium to collaborate with such Music Row tunesmiths as Hillary Lindsey, Craig Wiseman, Rivers Rutherford, and Gordie Sampson. At the end of 2007, Underwood topped five Billboard Year-End charts, including Billboard 200 Artist of the Year and also Country Artist of the Year. In 2008, Underwood won her first international award, which was "Female Vocalist of the Year" at the European Country Music Association Awards. On May 13, 2008, Underwood was invited by Randy Travis to become a member of the Grand Ole Opry. Play On Underwood released her third studio album, ''Play On'', on November 3, 2009. At the 2009 CMA Awards, she received two nominations and co-hosted the ceremony with Brad Paisley. In December 2009, Some Hearts was named the number-one Country Album of the 2000 Decade by Billboard and Underwood was the top-ranked female artist on Billboard's Best Country Artists of the 2000 Decade list. In May 2011, Underwood was one of the seven women to be honored by the Academy of Country Music at the Girls' Night Out: Superstar Women of Country special. Underwood is featured on "Remind Me", a duet with Brad Paisley that reached No. 1 on the Billboard Hot Country Songs, giving Underwood her eleventh number-one single on such chart and fourteenth overall. On September 19, 2011, Underwood performed "You Really Got a Hold on Me" in order to honor Smokey Robinson, as he was presented with the Ella Award at the Society of Singers annual dinner. On February 4, 2012, Underwood joined Steven Tyler to record CMT's Crossroads at the Pepsi Coliseum during the Pepsi Super Bowl Fan Jam of Super Bowl XLVI. On February 12, 2012, Underwood and Tony Bennett performed their duet "It Had to Be You" at the 54th Annual Grammy Awards. Blown Away ''Blown Away'', Underwood's fourth album, was released on May 1, 2012. At the 2012 CMT Music Awards, Underwood won the awards for Video of the Year, for "Good Girl", and Collaborative Video of the Year, for "Remind Me", her duet with Brad Paisley. On January 21, 2013, "Can't Stop Loving You", a song by rock band Aerosmith with featured vocals by Underwood, was released as a single. On May 25, Underwood joined The Rolling Stones onstage during the stop of the band's 50 and Counting Tour in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Storyteller Underwood returned to the studio to finish her fifth studio album in the spring of 2015, titled ''Storyteller''. The album's second single, "Heartbeat", became Underwood's 14th leader on the Country Airplay while the album's third single, "Church Bells", became her 15th career No. 1 on the Country Airplay chart, both extending her record for the most number one's among women in the history of the chart. In June 2016, Underwood received three nominations from the CMT Music Awards, taking home two honors for "Smoke Break", expanding her CMT Music Award total to 15—the most among all acts. On October 20, 2016, Underwood was honored as one of CMT Artists of the Year, marking her third year to receive the award. Underwood was one of 30 artists to perform on "Forever Country", a mash-up track of "Take Me Home, Country Roads", "On the Road Again", and "I Will Always Love You" celebrating 50 years of the CMA Awards. In January 2017, she received her ninth People's Choice award, winning Favorite Female Country Artist. Underwood announced in early 2017 that she would be taking some time off at the beginning of the year to spend time with family, and would then, possibly, begin to write for her next album. Cry Pretty Underwood’s sixth studio album, ''Cry Pretty, ''hit stores on September 14, 2018, featuring the lead single also named “Cry Pretty”, which reached the top ten on country radio. Underwood made her comeback performance at the 2018 ACM Awards in Las Vegas, performing “Cry Pretty” and receiving a standing ovation. Her sixth album also features the hit singles “Love Wins” and “Southbound”, and Underwood took home the CMT Music Awards Video of the Year trophy for “Cry Pretty.” Official Account * Carrie Underwood Instagram * Carrie Underwood Twitter * Carrie Underwood Facebook * Carrie Unnderwood on Insstar.com * Carrie Unnderwood on Insstars.com * Carrie Unnderwood on Instagweb.com * Carrie Unnderwood on Buzzcent.com Influences * Queen * George Michael * The Rolling Stones * My Chemical Romance * George Strait * Dolly Parton * Randy Travis * Martina McBride * Reba McEntire * Garth Brooks Personal Carrie Underwood is christian and is vegan and a noted animal lover. Carrie Underwood loves sports and working-out as well. Category:Content